Psychology Project
by wadyafunker
Summary: Brittany and Santana have been in several classes together during the years they have been in college. Brittany really likes the cheerleader. Santana really likes this blonde. Hopefully, the Psychology Project will help them realize their feelings.


**I don't own Glee. This is just pure smut, well kind of. Well, I was inspired to create this one shot because I had a very similar dream to this. Only the very beginning and I just enhanced everything after ;] I hope you all like.**

She couldn't help it anymore. She needed to talk to the girl that's been giving her a bad grade in Psychology, not that she was doing any better than before. She needed to talk to this girl, now!

The blonde leaned forward and said in a shaky voice, "If you need any help, you know I'm here!" The blonde beauty smiled nervously and continued, "You know I am your partner, Santana!"

The Latina turned around and smiled her radiant smiles, "Oh please!" She laughed so adorable. "As if, Peirce!" She turned her seat around so they were facing each other. "Just in case, I can just look at your paper if I need any help." She looked down at her paper once more, concentrated as if they never had the conversation.

Everyone looked at the tall blonde and the Latina sitting face to face. The guys were staring at them hungrily. Girls looked at them pissed off because clearly, they were the best looking at the bunch. Plus Santana and Brittany didn't talk to anyone other than each other. They preferred each other than anyone else.

Brittany couldn't help glance up time to time just to get a look at the Latina in front of her. Her skin was a perfect tan. Her thick, brunette hair was in a tight high ponytail and her cheerleading outfit showcased her perfect breast, all the right curves, and Brittany can see her nice ass and legs. Of course the desk was in the way, but Santana dressed up like this constantly, she is the Cheer Captain in their college.

"Ugh, how am I going to concentrate when she's sitting in-" The blondes' thought was cut off.

"Well, I'm done!" The brunette stood up and grabbed her backpack. She looked at Brittany, smiling as if she wanted to hug the blonde goodbye. Santana started walking away but turned around abruptly and said, "Oh remember, I'm getting the stuff for our project!" Santana turned around and walked away.

Brittany can hear Santana's voice echo and fade as she said, "I'll see you at your dorm later…"

The blondes' nervousness turned in to sadness. "Ugh, how am I going to concentrate when she's not here?" Brittany closed her eyes and sat.

She felt someone sit on the table in front of her.

Brittany smiled, thinking it was Santana. As she opened her eyes, it was none other than the jock Karofsky trying to get at her again.

"Sup, Britt." He smirked and looked at her chest. "Wanna help me?"

The tall blonde stood up and snarled, "Actually, I'm done." She grabbed her things in one swift motion and she was out the door before he could say anything else.

Brittany is very much thankful for her graceful and swift dancing skills. Dancing was a passion Brittany always had, even as a toddler, which she never faltered at. Not even the thoughts of Santana.

Brittany walked in a hurried pace. She didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone. She just wanted to get to her dorm and nap.

As she trailed along the school, she noticed a group of girls that were cheering. The blondes' eyes frantically searched for the Latina only having their eyes meet. Looks like Santana was looking at Brittany the whole time as she watched.

Brittany could feel heat rise to her face, and being pale, she turned redder than a strawberry. She made a run for her dorm.

Santana blushed just as much as the blonde who turned red and ran away. She ignored everyone around her, seeing it was an obligation to hang out with squad. She's never made friends with anyone there, except for another blonde, but shorter, beauty named Quinn.

"Is that her that turned into a tomato and ran off?" Her hazel eyes followed the disappearing blonde the Latina was staring at.

"That's her alright." She giggled. "I know for the fact she has a crush on me!" Rolling her eyes but smiling. "The answers on her paper were all wrong and she just gawked at me."

"Well, you are a sight for sore eyes, Santana." The blonde smirked and looked at her up and down, pretending to make a pass at her friend.

"I like her though. Other than you, she's the only other person I actually call friend." She stared at where the blonde stood just moments ago.

"Oh praise the Lord!" Quinn laughed and punched the Latina's shoulder lightly. "Satan herself has a heart." She smiled approvingly. The blonde put her arm around the Latina, ignoring everyone as if they weren't even there, and said, "Tell her, tonight!" She smiled and gave her friends' shoulder a squeeze.

Santana just smiled widely.

It didn't take long for Brittany to get to her dorm. She practically sprinted to her dorm. She didn't sweat from the sprinting or her heavy books, but because Santana caught her staring.

"Shit!" Brittany slumped onto her bed face first.

Brittany had a dorm of her own, so she was able to do anything she pleased, like herself thinking the thoughts of Santana and her cheerleading outfit.

Brittany turned around and planted her back on her bed, "Fuck, what if she doesn't want to come anymore?"

Brittany closed her eyes and thought about Santana.

They're both Juniors. They've have had Sociology, Biology, Chemistry, Philosophy, and now Psychology together. Each time, they would be partners for presentations, labs, and class work and they always sat together.

Brittany sighed realizing that Santana was the only person she ever considered her friend, but she wasn't so sure if the Latina considered her as a friend.

"She's popular, I'm not."

"She's sexy, I'm average."

"She's smart, I'm stupid."

"She's perfect, and I'm the definition of imperfect."

Her chest rose up and sighed. She wanted to forget everything right now. Her closed eyes turned into heavy, unmoving lids that carried her off into sleep.

It's almost six and practice barely finished. The rest of her squad had left, including Quinn, and she remained behind to shower.

She still needed the trifold for their project. Their project wasn't due in the next two weeks but Santana wanted a reason to see Brittany outside of class.

"Fuck it! I am getting us some beers, chips, and a fucking porno to watch!" She thought to herself.

She let the warm shower cascade through her body as she leaned against the wall thinking and letting her heart thump fast in the thoughts of her blonde friend.

After showering, Santana wore daisy dukes, a form fitting red tube top that defined her perfect breasts, a black leather jacket and black leather knee high boots to match. She kept damp her down and loose. She admitted it, she's fucking sexy. Brittany will not be able to resist her. Santana smiled her bitch smile.

The brunette walked out of the locker room and took out her car key from her backpack.

"Hey hot stuff, say you and I get back to my dorm and get it on?" A husky voice echoed down the hall.

Santana knew who it was, Karofsky, her secret gay friend.

"Okay, cock-sucker!" She rolled her eyes and kept on walking towards the parking lot just ahead.

He jogged up to her and put his arm around her. She didn't mind.

"So, I did what you told me." He sounded happier and less creepy.

Santana looked up and raised her left eyebrow.

"When you left, oh my god! Her heart practically came out of her ass!" He laughed. "She looked so miserable without you!" He looked at the shorter Latina and asked, "Why DID you leave so early?"

Santana pulled away from the giants embrace and walked faster. Her heart was pounding so loud that she was afraid that Dave might hear it and she wanted to get over to Brittany's already.

The boy behind her just smiled and yelled out, "Tell me later!"

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

The blonde couldn't open her eyes. She was too sleepy.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNCOK*

The blonde squinted her eyes open. It was already dark and she couldn't see through the darkness. Her blinds were closed and no light illuminate anywhere.

"Brittany, please tell me you're in there…" Santana was on the other side of the door struggling as carried a plastic bag full of beer, another bag with chips and Kim Kardashian's porno, her slightly heavy backpack on her back, and the trifold underneath her other arm.

Brittany shot her eyes open and immediately stood up and scrambled to the door ahead of her. But she got up too fast and she had a head rush. She blacked out and BOOM! She hit her head somewhere and it was throbbing like crazy.

Santana heard the sound from the outside and started panicking. She held on the doorknob firmly, hoping it was unlocked, and it was! She immediately yanked the door open she gasped at the sight.

Brittany was on the ground, knocked out, with her head bleeding.

Santana put her shit down, turned on the lights, closed the door and sat the conscious girl in her arms.

"Brittany. Come one, Brittany!" Santana felt scared.

"BRITT! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Santana started yelling at the sleeping and bleeding blonde.

Brittany can hear someone yell, which caused her head to hurt more. She felt a delicate skin touching her face and holding her in a tight and secure embrace.

Santana noticed that the girl finally stirred awake. She leaned the blonde back against the dorm bed and went to the bathroom. She knows where things are because she's been here at least three different times. They've always been partners for everything.

Santana grabbed cotton balls and alcohol from the bathroom and took out gauze, antibiotic cream and medical tape from her backpack. She's used to having injured people in the squad, so she always came prepared. But she never would have thought that she would have to take care of Brittany.

Santana went to the blonde and tended to her wound. First, she wiped away the dripping blonde from the girl wound and face lightly so she won't put much pressure.

The blonde tried opening her eyes but the sting caused her to shut her eyes in pain.

Second, the Santana dabbed another cotton ball in some alcohol and slowly dabbed on the open wound. She blew every time she lifted up the cotton ball, trying to relieve the sting alcohol had.

Brittany gritted her teeth and shut her eyes even tighter from both pain of the alcohol stinging her foreheads' wound but pleasure from the cold, sweet air that was being blown to her.

Third, Santana wiped away the excess alcohol from the girls wound. She looked at the cut and smiled, it was not that deep, but a bruise did start forming there. She took the tube of antibiotic cream and put some on her finger. She started rubbing lightly on the wound.

Brittany relieved from her stress. The silky skin touching her forehead felt calming and the cream itself took some of the pain away.

Fourth and final step, Santana ripped a good length of tape with her teeth and put the gauze on the blondes' forehead. She then put the tape over, securing the gauze to stay. She smiled and cupped the blondes' pale cheek with her left hand and massaged it with her thumb.

The blonde finally awoke from her painful trance and looked up at the Latina who was rubbing her cheek. She felt heat go up to her face but she couldn't move.

Santana immediately jerked her hand away and stood up to pick up the scattered plastic bag, trifold and backpack and put them in a corner.

"What happened…?" Brittany groaned out from her head throbbing.

"I really don't know. I heard you shuffling and then a thump. I walked in and there you were knocked out and bleeding." Santana looked at the sitting blonde.

Brittany blushed even more and looked away. "That's such a me thing to do… Uhh, thank you Santana."

Disappointed, the brunette picked up her backpack and the Kim K. DVD. "Well, I'll just let you rest. See you on Monday…" She walked towards the door.

Brittany immediately stood up, but making she sure won't pass out and yelped out, "Wait, no!"

Santana felt relieved and a bit nervous. So she turned around with questioning eyes.

"I kind of can't sleep cause 1. I just had a head injury and you shouldn't let people with a head injury sleep. 2. We need to do our project." The blonde fiddled with her hands and looked down from her confession.

Santana just smiled and walked towards the girl, bending down and looking up at the hidden face. "You sure you're okay, Peirce?" She pushed the girl down and seated her down.

Brittany felt a throb not only in her head, but between her legs. Santana pushed her down in bed!

"We don't have to do the project tonight. It's not due for the next two weeks." She said as a matter of factly. "Let's just rest up and hang out." She sat next to the blonde in her small dorm bed. "I brought some beer and chips!" She looked at the blonde happily.

Brittany noticed a naked girl in front of the DVD that resembled like Kim. "Santana, what's that in your hand..?" She looked closer. "Is that…?" She held her breathe.

Santana blushed but thanks to her tan skin, it wasn't noticeable. "Yeah, bought this so we can watch it together and laugh." Truth is, Santana had already owned it and wanked of to it every now and then.

Brittany smiled her nervousness away and said, "I've never watched it. Let's watch it!"

Brittany and Santana settled down in bed. Brittany sat against the head board and Santana laid on her stomach with her elbows propped up to support herself. Brittany didn't have pain in her forehead cause she took pain reliever.

They already two cans of beer each and munched on chips. The lights were off and they both can hear Kim's moaning from the TV.

Brittany couldn't help but stare at her friends' legs and ass. Her daisy dukes were short and she can see her ass cheek from this view. From this view, it seems as if she wasn't wearing underwear… Brittany cocked her head to the side and examined. She gasped. She wasn't wearing any underwear!

"Getting turned on there, Britt?" Santana laughed as she finished her third can. She didn't wear underwear and positioned herself on purpose so Brittany can look at her. She was getting turned on. She loves this porno. She was with Brittany. She felt liquid courage overcome her body.

Brittany's breathing hitched as Santana asked the question and sat up to look at her. Even in the dark, Santana looked breath-taking. Her outfit looked like it was made for her. Just her. Brittany licked her lips and looked at the girl hungrily.

Santana saw the girls' hunger for her. So she slowly stalked towards the blonde, making sure she was being very seductive and have her tits be stared at. "Britt Britt… How's your forehead…?"

Brittany loved her newfound nickname. "Uh, never better." She gulped down the dryness of her throat.

Santana crawled on top of Brittany's lap and sauntered her breasts in front of her friend. "Are you sure I can't do anything to help ease the pain…?" She started riding her hand up from the blondes' legs to her thighs and to her waist.

Brittany was frozen and blushing. Thank god she was in the dark.

Santana brought her lips up barely brushing pale, pink lips and kissed Brittany's forehead. "That should be better." She took off her jacket exposing her silky skin to the blonde and gathered her hair to the left side, exposing her soft skinned neck.

Brittany couldn't take the teasing any longer and needed the girl. She needed to be touched. She needed to touch. She just needed Santana.

The Latina was pinned down in the bed. She was surprised. She's always known the blonde to be timid and shy around her. She liked the blonde even more now.

Brittany straddled the girl and pinned her down. She leaned down and started making out with the hot brunette underneath her. With every kiss and every tongue play, she could feel herself getting more turned on and getting more wet.

This is what Santana always wanted; her hormones were sky rocketing of her sweltering skin. "Oh god, Brittany…"

The blonde liked how her name rolled out of the shorter girls' tongue. Brittany started planting kisses down the tan neck. She sucked, licked, and nipped at the tender parts causing the girl underneath her to moan.

Santana released her arms from Brittany's grasp and yanked off the blondes' tight shirt off, exposing her in her bra. Santana then dug her hands behind Brittany and started scratching her body down.

Brittany loved this touched and she moaned against the Latina's neck. "Fuck Santana!"

Santana leaned her head forward and nipped at the Brittany's ear and receiving a moan of approval.

Brittany's hand scrambled on Santana's torso, feeling every curve and touching her everywhere. She went underneath Santana's tube top and looked at the girl underneath her.

Santana nodded and with that her top came off exposing her perfect round breast.

Brittany's breathe hitched yet again. Santana wasn't wearing any bra either! She couldn't even tell. The Latina underneath her looked beautiful. Brittany kissed the Latina lightly on the lips, licked her neck and took a nipple in the mouth, sucking on it tenderly and licking it. The other hand worked on the other breasts, kneading and pulling on chocolate colored tits.

Santana's back arched. "Ah! This. Feels. Ah!" No one has ever made her lose control before. Ecstasy had overcome her body.

Brittany went to the other nipple and started sucking hard this time. Both breasts had hardened nipples. She was doing it right.

Santana flipped them over so now she straddled on her top. The bra clasp was on the front and she quickly undid it. She ripped it off. Santana didn't hesitate and took the breast into her mouth simultaneously.

The blonde couldn't think. She didn't want to think. She just wanted to feel Santana in her. She wanted to feel herself in Santana.

"Santana…" Brittany breathed hard and let her neck stretch out to let the Latina's tongue wonder around like a nomad.

Santana immediately licked the blondes' pulse point and nipped at it not too rough but roughly enough to get a moan.

The blonde opened her legs slightly and started grinding her pelvis up.

This touched Santana's center and she lost it for a second. She let the heat in her body to spread out not focusing on anything but her quick taste of ecstasy.

Brittany pushed the girl off of her. Santana stumbled in bed with her ass flopping down on the bed. Brittany pushed the girl towards the head board. The blonde turned the Latina around and crushed her face the head board. She made the Latina's ass stick out and started humping her hurriedly.

"Oh god… Britt…" Santana loved this sensation and going commando had its perks. She can feel the material between her legs rub playfully at her dripping center as Brittany grinded up on her. Her hands and face were trembled against this position and sensation.

Brittany pushed the girls' shorts up higher, which caused the girl underneath her to moan out loud. The blonde smiled and held on the Latina's ass with her nails digging in the skin and smacked hard on the left ass cheek.

Santana gasped for air because it was painfully satisfying. This was majorly turning her on. With all her strength she sat up while being humped by the blonde and turned her neck around.

Brittany stopped humping and made out with the sex driven Latina. The blonde hugged Santana from behind and inhaled her scent. Smells like Love Spell from Victoria Secret. God, Brittany loved it.

Santana whispered out loud, "Brittany, I've always wanted you to fill me up…" Embarrassed she continued on with her confession, "I touch myself to you…"

Brittany felt herself getting wet and she blushed. This time, she would be gentle and passionate. She wants Santana to feel good.

The blonde turned the Latina and looked at her for a few seconds before kissing her passionately. It was not a hurried kiss, but they let their tongues explore each other carefully.

Brittany lay the girl down, breaking their kiss, and tugged lightly on the daisy dukes, asking for permission.

The Latina nodded and shimmied out of her dukes, exposing her perfect, tan body to the blonde. For once, she felt embarrassed showing her body. She felt embarrassed because it was Brittany. She slightly placed her arms around her exposed parts and blushed away from the blonde.

Brittany gasped at the beauty. Santana is perfect. Her body looked like what a fucking goddesses body should look like. Every curve of her body is perfect, there was no denying that. But she noticed the Latina's hesitation underneath her stare. She took off her pants rather quickly and then her underwear, smiling at the girl who broke into a smile with her.

Santana smirked and looked up the girl up and down. "Dear lord. How have I not seen your body before? You are even hotter than me." She giggled.

Brittany lay their body perfectly against each other using her elbows to prop herself up from Santana's face. "Nah, I think you're hotter." Then started kissing the Latina's lips then to her neck.

Santana could only jerk her head back in approval.

Brittany rocked her hips forward, applying pressure and heat between their legs. They both moaned.

Santana pried her legs open and let Brittany position herself between her wet and sweltering sex matching where hers are located.

They both moaned out at the tender touch and connection.

The blonde slowly but pleasurably grinded herself against Santana, the heat and the wetness started growing stronger and stronger.

Santana's back arched at the building pressure whilst Brittany held onto the headboard with both hands for support.

Santana grinded up to help increase the heated pleasure between their legs and Brittany immediately started humping her more hurriedly. She grabbed the blondes' hair and dragged it to her so she can kiss and bite Brittany's pale lips.

"Santana… I am… Close…" Brittany tried to pant out in deep breaths.

Santana felt the same. Her sexual ecstasy need to be released. She clung to Brittany using her strong legs and crushed their pulsating centers and dragged her nails down the pale, bare back.

At the contact, both girls moaned loud out in pleasure and rode each other until their pleasure slowly subsided.

Brittany fell on top of Santana's breast and stayed there in the comfort of the Latina's embrace.

Santana hugged the girl tightly and brushed her hair with her fingers.

They lay in the tiny dorm bed quietly and unmoving.

The DVD had finished way before and was just at the menu repeating a certain inappropriate scene.

Brittany picked up her TV and DVD remote and turned them off. She then snuggled into Santana even more. Santana covered their tired bodies with the duvet on the ground and snuggled even closer to the blonde. With her last remaining strength, Santana cupped the blondes' cheek towards her face and kissed the pale lips that promised something. Love? Just something.

Both girls knew what is entailed in their future. Neither complained, but embraced each other with smiles on their face with satisfaction and guarantee of a future together.

They felt sleep overcome their eyes and limbs. Not more than ten minutes, both girls breathed heavily and slept in each other's comfort and arms dreaming of future events that were to come. They finally have each other.


End file.
